


Scrambled Issues

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Ovi Oneshots [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, Experimentation on self, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oviposition, Tord's a kinky boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: Experimenting on yourself with your kinks makes for some very interesting happenings.





	Scrambled Issues

"Tord, are you sure you're alright?" Nodding to his friend as he lounged on the couch, he gave a simmered down grin to the taller. No need to worry the other of his well-being, despite how his physical appearance did that nonetheless. He'd been trying to play it off that it was only pudge that pressed out on his stomach, but he knew what he had done, and boy he couldn't wait till he was alone again.

~Three Weeks Earlier~

"Let's see, this would make the shells stiffer and more sturdy against muscular force. And this would allow each to grow bigger despite the emptiness, for now at least. Need to get through a few trial runs before trying anything like that. Especially with what happened the first time." Thinking back to his first attempt he shivered, getting phantom pain from just the thought. Chicken eggs are so fragile it's not funny, and those thin shells are so sharp, thankfully it wasn't so bad that he had needed to go to the hospital. That would have been a disaster to explain.

Checking each of the nine water filled ovular object and making sure each were slick enough so it would be much easier to get them through himself, he took the small tub of eggs with him over to his bed, kneeling on a towel on the bedspread. Stretching his muscles a little before pressing the first in, he tried to keep his voice silent as each egg he pressed in stretched him out more. It took a bit to get the objects to move into his stomach, standing on his forearms to let gravity do it making it all easier on his body.

~~

So that's what led him to now, having gained almost twenty-one kilograms just from the water filled eggs that pressed out at his skin. It didn't look lumpy though, no instead of showing the divots of each individual egg it looked like one solid mass. The eggs had, for lack of a better explanation, caused his body to retain more water to cushion in case of accidental blows to the area. Wasn't too bad, other than the aches of his stretched skin holding more than it was supposed to be felt completely fine. At least until today, when he could feel the eggs shifting under his skin a little as his muscles prodded them.

That was enough to tell him to go somewhere where he couldn't be found and get ready to shove them out. But since when has he ever listened to his body when it was giving him a warning? So here he sat, on the couch watching the telly with one hand holding the remote and the other crossed over his stomach. Watching as one of his roommates walked off, he sighed softly as he relaxed a little more.

Moving his empty hand under the fabric of his shirt, he lightly pressed against his skin, feeling the smooth shell of an egg shift against the pressure from both angles. Holding back his urge to moan as the one shifting egg hit the other eight, he hummed softly for a few moments before being cut off by a gasp. And there was good reason for it, an egg already moving through him quickly, only slowing it's journey once it had nearly reached its exit. Throwing the remote onto the couch next to him, he tried to use the hand to press the nearly out object further back, at least to give him time to get into his room and onto his bed.

Standing up from the couch, he tried to keep his legs pressed together as well as his muscles tight as he rushed through the house. That's when he heard the vacuum running by his room, oh that was not good. There was no way that he'd be able to get into his room and stay quiet while whoever was vacuuming was within earshot. Feeling as the egg started pressing through him, he stiffened up before backtracking to the bathroom and locking the door. Panting a little bit, he slipped his pants off before feeling the first egg fall into his boxers, a moan slipping out from between his lips. Pulling it from where it had landed, he found that not all the eggs must have grown at the same rate, feeling the second start through him as he held the first in his hand, only slightly bigger than it was when it had been shoved into him. This either meant that most of his weight came from retained water and all the eggs were about the same size, or that each egg was a different size and the smallest came out first. He couldn't tell which would be better.

Feeling the third and fourth eggs drop down behind the second, he shivered as the three heavy objects collided and made a sound only loud enough to be heard through his skin. Grabbing a towel to set the eggs on once they came out, he pulled down his boxers as he knelt on the floor, cupping his hand over where the second egg was stretching through him. This one was bigger than the first, and by the feel of it the next two were bigger still. Biting into the skin of his hand to keep from moaning too loud as each left his body, his face looked absolutely red, the fluid leaving with the eggs making obscene sounds against both his skin and the eggs.

Feeling a little lighter and hearing the vacuum being turned off, he pulled back on both his boxers and pants, needing to hide the first four in his boxers so as not to raise too much suspicion. Pacing softly and carefully to his room, he locked his bedroom door before just shoving his pants off, carefully pulling each egg out of his boxers before ditching those too. He couldn't feel any of the last five moving through him as he stripped his shirt off and laid on his bed, first four eggs in a basket nest by his bed. Trying what he had done before, pressing his fingers into his skin and against the eggs in a downward fashion, he felt the fifth egg start through before getting stuck just inches from his exit.

Groaning softly, he tried to use two fingers to judge what was keeping the egg from moving only to find it tilted sideways. Just great. Using his other hand, he tried to find where the egg was stuck on the front of his body, lightly pressing down on the small bump in his skin. He nearly cried out, his menstruations pressing the solid object against his prostate. Losing the feeling as the egg slipped down again, he groaned in light frustration. Here's to hoping that the next one got stuck so he could perhaps get some relief from the tightening spring in his lower stomach. Outright shoving the fifth egg out, he felt as the next three tried to move down at the same time, needing to press against his lower abdomen to keep them for forcing through him side by side and tearing him from the inside out.

All three were bigger, almost his limit as he felt them moving through him, the seventh bigger than the sixth and the eighth bigger than the seventh. And with how much his stomach still weighed, he could tell the last one was quite a bit bigger. Than all three. Feeling that internal spring release as the sixth shifted past his prostate, his vision went white for a few moments, his muscles tightening up and forcing the three eggs out during his release. Panting softly to catch his breath, he felt the final egg still in his gut, his muscles relaxing more.

Becoming a little confused by how his body was acting with the ninth egg, he decided to wait for his body to start the motions this time. Gathering up the eight eggs that he'd gotten out and putting them into their basket, he continued to clean up the entirety of his mess before climbing into bed.

He didn't realize anything could happen if he let himself go around other people, and after a night that he'd never be able to remember fully, he could feel the egg start growing more and gaining more weight in his gut. It wasn't until he had gained seventeen more kilograms in about seven weeks that he began to worry. In retrospect he should've begun worrying long before then, but he's not one to listen to his body as already shown. Standing by one of his lab tables, he tried to feel around and see if something had happened inside of him other than the egg growing even more. That was going to be a pain in his ass to get out, especially since he looked like a woman pregnant at about six months. He was doing his best to hide the obvious extrusion on his body, but being normally underweight didn't help him in the slightest. So that led to him trying to carefully bind his stomach, trying to not break the egg with the pressure he was putting against it. It worked moderately well for a while, but if he tried to keep it bound for too long he'd have to deal with more than just mild discomfort when the binding finally came off.

"Tord! Come on we're going to eat out tonight." Oh just great, he had to go out in public with the binding on now. And who knows how long they'll be out. He couldn't just say he didn't want to go either, because that would make the other three speculate that something was wrong with him. So, pulling on loose fitting clothes to attempt to hide his larger stomach even with the binding, he slipped his shoes on carefully before moving out to where the other three were with his weighted gait. Getting into the backseat of the car, he tried to keep his body relaxed, despite how the roommate next to him in the seat kept trying to kiss him. By this point the two of them were more friends with benefits or something of the like.

Getting to the diner didn't take long, and he didn't feel right about sitting by the window in the booth. Something told him that he'd need to get up and get out quite a bit. But again, does he ever listen to instinct? Ordering was no issue, neither was getting through the meal partway. That was until he started feeling the egg shift and try pressing out against the binding to be more comfortable and much easier. Much easier for what? He dreaded to find out. He noticed how his breathing had gotten shallower, his body anticipating something that he couldn't think of.

Well he wish he did. Holding back from making a noise at the egg shoving down, he felt the start of sweat appear on his forehead. So this was how it was going to happen, the ninth egg was going to force itself out of him in the middle of a diner huh? Well not so fast, he could try to keep it in place for a bit longer. Scooting closer to the table, he placed both hands over the bound bump, pulling up on the egg so it'd go deeper into him. This would probably do something and cause more issues if he wasn't already used to the intrusion. He tried to keep his legs pinned closed, hoping that with no way to get out the egg would back off until he could get somewhere private.

"I forgot something in the car, can I go get it?" Sighing internally as Tom moved to get up from next to him, he regretted it instantly because his muscles had relaxed allowing the egg to drop hard within him. Trying not to cause too much suspicion, he walked as calmly as he could to the door. Getting to and getting into the car, he moved to sit in the backseat, removing the binding along with his pants as he laid down on the seats. Feeling the brunt of the egg shell moving down through him, he took a few deep breaths before putting a hand into his boxers and reaching into himself to shove the large egg back up and into himself, moaning loud at the feeling. He was about to shove the egg even deeper but was stopped by knocking on the window. Freezing in place, he quickly pulled his hand out and sat on his knees before opening the car door to see who it was. He didn't even realize that his middle was very visible until he saw Tom blink at him.

"Tord, what's going on? Edd told me to see what was going on because it's been almost ten minutes and I heard you moan from a meter away." The pause Tom made had him trying to pull words to say something until he heard what Tom said next. "Are you… Are you pregnant? Or is this another weird experiment that went wrong. Were you like this when we… you know…" He blinked, trying to figure out all of what Tom was asking. Pulling the taller's wrist, he moved back a bit to give the man some room so the door could close.

"I'm not pregnant, it's one of my 'weird' experiments that lasted much longer than it was supposed to. I was trying to keep empty eggs in my body and the other eight came out after three weeks. That was almost two months ago and now the last egg is trying to come out but I need it to wait till we get home because I need to run a test to see why it stayed so long and I don't want Edd or Matt asking what it is. Yes I was like this when we fucked a month and a half ago, I was a lot smaller so you probably wouldn't have noticed. It's heavy as anything inside me, and with that weight it's pulling with gravity." Taking a breath as he finished speaking, he ran his hand over his stomach trying to feel for anything odd yet again. Blinking a little as he felt a different hand against the smooth skin, he looked up to see Tom with all his focus on himself.

"Do you want me to help you keep the egg in? I'm sure I can push it further in if you want me to. I'll tell Edd and Matt that you're not feeling well and came into the car to find the painkillers when I go back inside. There's a blanket in the trunk we can put over you to hide your belly so it's not so much noticeable. How have you been hiding how big you are by the way? We might be able to use that to keep the egg in as well." Nodding quickly at the offer, he relaxed a little bit at the smile he was given.

"Please, I just need to get home before it comes out. I had some binding I made to make me look smaller so I wouldn't have any of you ask about it. It's right here." Showing the fabric, he moved onto his back before pulling off his boxers a little bit. Failing to hold back a moan at Tom going in to shove the egg further in, he felt his face turn red before he cried out in pleasure as something was shoved through his muscles but kept close to his opening.

"I used your binding to try plugging you more, so if the egg moves down again it shouldn't be able to go too far. I'll do it again if you need me to. Now pull your pants and boxers back on and I'll grab the blanket to put over you before going to tell the other two. Hopefully they are almost done so we can get you home but if not I'll warn you." Nodding, he did as told before feeling the thick blanket being draped over him and completely hide his stomach. Tom left to go back into the diner after giving him a quick peck on the lips. It took only a few minutes before the trio returned, himself faking being asleep so Edd and Matt couldn't get him to talk.

Getting back to the house was difficult, the egg moving down again through him quite a bit. Sighing softly as he felt Tom rub his stomach, he bit his tongue hard to keep from moaning obscenely when he felt the egg being shoved back up again. He wouldn't mind doing this all again if Tom helped him, maybe they'd get to do more things together like this. When the car reached home, he heard Tom's door open before feeling himself being picked up and carried from the car and into the house. Being taken to his room and set on the bed, he felt the blanket being unwrapped from around him before hearing the door lock. Sighing softly, he opened his eyes before starting to strip and pull out the haphazard plug.

Being helped on his knees on his bed and feeling Tom against his back, he could feel the egg moving down fast. Though the moment it started stretching him open to come out, he gasped and moaned as it was pushed back into him. Oh this was definitely happening again. Panting softly, he could feel the egg get further before it happened again. Tom pressed the egg backwards a few more times before letting the heavy obstruction make its way out. That was until the egg got stuck halfway out of him, his legs spread as wide as possible to let the egg out. Groaning in annoyance and discomfort at how it was just stuck still in him, he gave a shocked yelp of a moan at his member being played with. Oh that felt good, and with him feeling so full and spread around the stuck egg he knew he wouldn't last long. Crying out as his release took over, he felt the egg being forced out of him by his contracting muscles.

Letting himself be cleaned up, he struggled to stand and go into his lab, unable to let go of the egg that looked to be bigger than his head. Setting the egg on a warm pad as he tried to find equipment, he paused to let Tom help him into boxers and sweatpants before grabbing the scanner. Fixing the device's settings, he moved it over his hand first to see if he could see through his skin before moving it over the egg's shell. Blinking a few times, he turned off the device before pressing his ear against the surface, hearing sounds from within it.

Guess that's why it grew so much, he guessed it wouldn't be too bad to have a kid hatch from an egg he thought only carried water. But boy did he have a lot to explain to Tom, let alone Edd and Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> 3207 words  
How'd I write this in under 5 hours?????


End file.
